1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card game amusement device which simulates a card game using images of cards displayed on a graphic display device.
2. Related Background Art
Poker game machines to enjoy poker games by oneself are installed in amusement centers. The poker game machine is a device to perform what is called a draw poker game, in which an unnecessary card(s) among five cards displayed on a screen is(are) exchanged with another card(s) and in which from a combination of the obtained cards, the value of hands such as royal flush, full house is made and in which in accordance with a respective bet to the combination, coins or the like are paid out.
As one of references relative to the conventional techniques, there is a Japanese Patent Application No. HEI 1-335959 (335959/1989).
A large number of players play poker games to kill time. However, because the poker game is a simple game and the game is over for a short period of time, there is a problem that the players are not able to kill time as they desire. Further, because of the simple game, a large number of players lose interest in games.